


knock three times

by wtfmulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Someone stop me from writing Plus One fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfmulder/pseuds/wtfmulder
Summary: Scully doesn’t bother knocking.





	knock three times

Mulder has the audacity to play seductive when he is the one being seduced; the gall to take the credit, to pretend he knows what she is thinking. 

Well. Perhaps he knows. Just a little. 

She reaches out to touch his chest through the parted buttons of his shirt, flat palmed. Body heat for her cold bones to soak up, a place to rest her head. 

“I can’t sleep,” he says, still smiling. “Can you hold me?”   


She curls her fingers in, letting her nails scrape gently over his exposed flesh. He shifts, cuddling further into the doorfame, doe-eyed, heartsick, covered in her scent. She stands up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, and he puckers his to receive her. His eyes are closed when she pulls away. The smile is still there. Maybe she teased him too much. She’ll make it up to him. 

Another kiss, another kiss, another, just to rehash that eureka feeling of the first one. He paws at her hips and she shakes her head, pressing her mouth to the crook of his neck, tasting sweat, the moaning last dredges of expensive cologne. He shudders against the tip of her tongue. She falls back on the heels of her bare feet, licking her lips clean of him. 

She cups his waist, pulling him away from the frame and into the center of the doorway, and he steps with her curiously, mirroring her actions like a friendly giant he is. She slots a knee between his legs and he parts them slightly, just enough to get good footing.

Then she drops to her knees, pulling her hair back from her shoulders and letting it hang down her back. She looks up at him. His fists are locked in tight balls at either side of his body, his tight belly rising and falling with his shallow, jerky breath. 

Her fingers toy with his belt and tease it open, unzipping his slacks and slowly working them down his legs. His boxers follow, and he is impossibly hard for her, divine inches in a perfect granite column.  He is fat and red with excitable blood, wet at the tip, shining. She grips him at the root and goes in for the kill, swiping her tongue through the fluid. She moans, and licks him again, this time starting from the root, pressing it close to the pubic bone. 

One long lap, then she suckles on the head, looking up from under her fluttering lashes. His abs and chest under his shirt, the tendons in his stretched out neck, all wiry and made taut by the marionette cords in his cock. She pouts around him, the softest part of her mouth sucking him in tighter. He whimpers when she softly laughs, and she laughs again.

He tastes like her. The realization arouses her so much she squirms, the heat of it burning her belly, licking at the ache between her thighs. They slide slickly together, her clit drawing into a tight hard bud. She brings her hands to cup the cheeks of his ass and shove him forward, a sharp, startled thrust that fills her mouth completely.

“Oh my god,” he says hysterically. “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.”   


She swallows, relaxing her throat and breathing deep through her nose, letting herself get used to the fullness before pulling her head back to go for it again, humming encouragingly when his hand tangles in her hair, yanks her back a fraction, and shoves his cock back in. 

She sucks around him, flattening her tongue and moaning as he fucks her face, shallowly at first and then a little harder, unable to stop thanking her every step of the way.

“Thank you thankyoutha–” he chokes and stops himself, gulping for air. “That’s enough of that,” he tries to laugh, carefully slipping himself out of her mouth.   


“Excuse me?” She shakes away the hair that’s fallen back in her face, more determined than ever. She reaches for his hips to pull him back, but he jerks away like a frightened animal.  


“I’m flattered, truly, at how much confidence you place in my virility, but I’m fifty-fucking-six years old and you have a mouth like a vacuum,” he says, but he throbs like mad when she wraps her hand around the base and pulls him back in. “You’d be burned at the stake in simpler times,” he squeaks out, clutching her hair.   


“Come in my mouth,” she offers, and he laughs sharply, off key.

“Ohmygod I’m going to come so hard,” he admits, stroking her head. “I fear it. Like I don’t know what’s going to happen.” 

“I’m here,” she whispers, closing her lips around the crown. She sucks on it, hard, his strangled hiss reaching down to her clit.   


“Gonna make you feel so good, Won’t be able to fuck you again though,” he gasps. “Not fair. Been waiting a long time.”   


“Maybe later,” she says, and takes him straight into her throat. Her only warning is his fist slamming against the doorframe, and then he is spurting into her throat, tensing in her mouth and then jerking. She tears off to catch every drop on her tongue, kneading his hips. She sucks on him until he’s begging her to stop, then she does it a little more. When she shows him mercy and backs off, he’s sinking onto the floor before her, looking quite silly with his spent cock and open shirt.   


“You looked really cute there standing in my doorway,” Scully tells him, sliding her hand between her legs and rubbing herself through her clothes.   


“Thank you,” he says numbly, panting and staring at the carpet.   


She cups his flushed cheek with one hand, unzips herself with the other. “I really appreciated it,” she says seriously. “It was very smooth, Mulder.” 

He barks out a laugh. “Just wait until you see my other moves.”   


“I’m waiting to,” she reminds him, two fingers delving into the waistband of her panties. He gathers enough strength to lift his head and look at her stripping down to nothing. Then he’s collapsing onto his back and patting his chest, and she’s crawling towards him and up his body like the she-wolf she knows she is.   


**Author's Note:**

> If you see me posting a lot of stories about blow jobs im trying to get better at writing them dudes so


End file.
